Inuyasha's Pride
by LadySora87
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends add a new member to their gang. However, Inuyasha will soon learn that she will play a bigger part in everyone's lives than Inuyasha had first thought. Story is better than the summary. I promise.
1. The Attempt

Chapter 1 ~ The Attempt

Inuyasha and his friends were walking around looking for,what else, jewel shards. Miroku, however, was way too busy thinking up ways he could finally touch Sango's bottom without her noticing. Sango continued to look forward while also making sure her weapon covered the one area she knew the perverted monk was gazing.

Kagome trailed the couple with a smirk on her face and Shippo on her shoulder. Taking a moment to look upon the beauitful landscape, she stopped as she gazed off into the distance. It was then she took notice of how late it really was. "We should find a place to camp. It'll be dark soon." Inuyasha quickly stopped to look at her. "Keh, we still have plenty of time to travel before it gets dark. Quit complaining and let's go!"

"Kagome's right." Sango agreed with her best friend. "We need to make camp somewhere soon. I'm really tired myself." Kagome smiled at her friend. They had been traveling, non stop, all day. "Keh." Was Inuyasha's only response before plopping down near a tree. He closed his eyes in order to contain his anger at having to stop their traveling.

Miroku continued to walk forward, all the while shaking his head at Inuyasha's actions, to gaze at what he knew was a breath taking view. His eyes grew wide as he looked out over the ledge. "Inuyasha! Come here!" Miroku yelled. Never taking his eyes away from the object he spotted. Inuyasha quickly ran toward the monk ready for a fight. "Where's the demon?" He asked while placing a clawed hand on his sword.

With a shake of his head, Miroku hit the half demon in the head with his staff without ever having to glance directly at him. "Hey! What the hell was that for, Monk?" Inuyasha yelled while rubbing the small bump now on his head. "Look ahead." Miroku stated. Pointing his staff out in front of them. "There's a village. Maybe we can ask for shelter there instead of camping in the woods tonight."

Inuyasha crossed his arms with a snort. "Sure, and I bet you can sense a demonic cloud above the village as well, huh?" Miroku's head quickly turned to look the hanyou in his eyes. His eyes shining with mock anger and shock. "Inuyasha, I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that! I am simply looking out for my common man."

"You can't blame him." Shippo chimed in as he hoped from Kagome's shoulder, to Inuyasha's. "You do it every time we come upon a village." Sango added as she came to stand behind the two men. She was as mad with him as anyone else. "You shouldn't take advantage of people, Miroku. If your not careful, it will come back to bite you." Sango almost growled. Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to win this battle.

Kagome, wanting to defuse the situation, walked forward to take a look at the village down below. She smiled as she saw the many huts with smoke coming from their chimneys. "It looks very well protected. I really don't think Miroku's lie will work this time." Kagome stated with a small giggle. Miroku sighed. "I can't believe that you would think my actions are in vain too, Kagome."

"Whatever, Monk." Inuyasha growled as he stood with his arms crossed across his chest. "We should as least ask if we could spend the night. Maybe they will let us." Kagome said hopefully. Inuyasha glanced toward Kagome. He saw so much hope shining in those eyes, he just couldn't say no to her. "It's worth a try." Inuyasha stated with a sigh as he walked toward the path that lead to the village. "Hey! Wait for us, Inuyasha!" Kagome called as everyone followed after the young half-demon.

The walk toward the village was made in comfortable silence. As they approached the outside of the village wall, a small demon stood in front of the gate, ready to confront them. She wore a light green kimono with wood sandals. Her hair and eyes were as blue as the sky itself. Her hair was held up on her head in a messy bun. "What do you want here? Do you wish to cause trouble?" She asked. She tired not to allow the fear she felt at the new arrivals. She knew by the odd look she recieved from the demon cald in red, that she had failed.

"Please, don't be afraid. We mean no harm to you or this village." Miroku stated calmly. Trying his best not to upset the small demon. "Then what do you want here?" She asked. Her voice becoming a little stronger than it was before. "We came to ask if we could spend the night in your village tonight." Kagome replied softly, with a smile on her face. If anyone could reassure a scared person, it was Kagome. "It's been getting colder and we don't want to freeze to death while camping outside. Also, we know that we would be protected while we sleep." Inuyasha suddenly glared at the young woman. 'What's wrong with me protecting you?' He thought angerly.

The little demon in front of them sighed softly and smiled. She was somewhat relieved now that she knew their motives. "Of course. We never turn travelers away." Kagome and the other's smiled as they realized they werent' going to be sent away. As the group walked toward the small demon the doors slowly opened wider for them. It was then the group realized there were archers standing on top of the gates gazing down at them. Walking past the doors, the group of friends paused in amazement with how big the village really was.

There were well built hut's everywhere. People were running around getting ready for bed and gathering their children. Off in the distance, they could easily make out a huge building. They were all in a state of awe until the small female demon came to stand before them to gain their attention. She couldn't help but smile as the visitors looked around in wonder and interest. "You will be staying in my lady's house for the night. Please, follow me." She softly stated as she turned to head toward the building. The group could only nod as they followed the small woman down a path that led to the huge house.

As the group finally arrived and walked through the front doors, they were once again in complete awe at their surroundings. "This place is beautiful." Kagome whispered to no one but herself as her mouth was slightly agape. The wood in the home was a light brown. It almost seemed to sparkle with gold. The walls were trimmed in black while the walls were a fresh light gold. Inuyasha took the chance to steal a glance at Kagome to see her reaction to the home. Kagome, however, had noticed quickly and gazed up at him.

Blushing at being caught staring, Inuyasha quickly turned his gaze away from her to look around at the room. He had to find anything to look at besides her. He couldn't believe he had been caught looking at her. Kagome smiled as she walked toward the demon that was currently waiting for them in the dining room. As the smell of food hit their noses, their stomachs growled. The small demon chuckled as they all sat down and had a wonderful dinner together.

Deciding to clear the air, and gain a little knowledge about her surroundings, Kagome decided to ask the little demon a some questions. "You know," She began, "you never did tell us your name." The demon stared at her with surprise written all over her face. "Oh... please forgive me." She answered as she placed her tea cup on the table in front of her. "My name is Leal." Kagome smiled in return.

"You will be sleeping in the two rooms on the right side of this room. One room is for the women while the other will be for the men." Leal informed them. The group all nodded. They were all too tired to insist that they only needed one room. As everyone was about to stand to retire to their rooms for some much needed sleep, until Inuyasha asked a question. "You said that your lady owned this home, right? Why is it that we haven't seen her around?"

Yes, that was indeed an interesting question. Where was this so called, lady of this village? They all turned to gaze upon the small demon sitting in silence. Her head bowed as her eyes slowly closed. The question must have hit a sore spot within her. Leal sighed as she slowly lifted her head to look at them. "She is unable to move at the present moment. You see, she has been sealed in a spell for 45 years."

The group's eyes grew wide in response. That wasn't the response they were expecting at all. "What do you mean she's under a spell?" Inuyasha asked wanting answers. Leal sighed again as she turned to stare at him. "I mean just what I said. I do not want to go into detail as to how she came to be in that state. Not a day goes by that I do not wish for her to be here with me. She was very wise and very strong. I kinda miss her stubborness."

As she finished her sentence, she couldn't help but to smile. Kagome gazed over at Inuyasha after hearing Leal's comment. 'Kind of reminds me of someone too.' She thought with a smirk. "What kind of woman was she?" Kagome asked as she turned her attention toward Leal. She wanted to know more about this woman. "She was very kind and had a big heart." Leal started. "Of course, she would always deny it and put on a 'I don't care about anyone' look everyday. She didn't want to be considered weak."

"You mentioned that she was put under a spell and sealed." Miroku added. "Does that mean she is somewhere near the village?" The monk asked as he patted Shippo's head as he was currently sitting in the his lap. Leal nodded as she smiled at the young monk. "Yes, she is near. In fact, I have been trying to find someone to break the seal, but no one is powerful enough to do so."

Kaogme's face instantly took on a sad look. She could only imagne the many heartbreaks she had taken over the years. "If she was sealed, does that mean she did something bad?" Kagome asked softly. She was hoping that wasn't the case. Leal glanced over at the young priestess and shook her head with a smile to reasssure her. "No. It's nothing like that at all. If the truth be told, it was she whom wished to be sealed away in the first place."

"But... why would she ask to be sealed?" Sango asked with a sleeping Kilala in her lap. Leal turned to look up at the demon slayer and shook her head once more. "The story is far to long to explain." Leal stated softly to the young travelers around her. "You shouldn't worry about her. She is none of your concern and you all should not worry yourselves over it. You all should get some rest for the tonight."

Leal stood from her place at the table. As she turned to head toward the doorway that would cause her to leave the room, Kagome called out to her. "Leal!" The small demon stopped in her tracks as she turned around to face Kagome. "Yes, my lady?" She asked with a kind smile. Kagome dropped her head and sighed softly to herself. She felt sorry for Leal. Her lady must be really important to her if she thought of her so highly.

"Please, take us to see her and tell me the story." Kagome almost begged with tears forming in her brown eyes. "I understand the story is very long and complex, but I want to help you, Leal. Maybe Miroku can break the seal on your lady for you." Kagome glanced over toward Miroku, making sure she didn't just force this turn of events onto the unknowing monk. Kagome smiled brightly as she saw the Miroku give her a slight nod in agreement.

Leal shook her head with a weak smile on her childlike face. "You shouldn't become involved. Please forget what I have told you and get some rest. You all need to regain your energy if you with to continue your journey in the morning." Leal stated as she turned to exit the room. Before she could leave the room completely, she felt a hand lightly grab her shoulder. Turning around, she was surprised to see Kagome with tears in her eyes. "I want to help. Please, just trust me." Leal stared into her saddened eyes with shock.

'Why does she look so sad? She doesn't even know what happened. Nor did she even know her.' Leal, even though she was very confused, sighed. Kagome had finally succeeded in caving her in. "Alright, you win my lady. However, I must tell you that I am not getting my hopes up that she will finally awaken. I will take you to see her and tell you the story as you asked." Kagome smiled as she dried her tears with her sleeve. "Thank you, Leal."

Kagome turned around to face her friends and motioned for them to follow. Leal shook her head as she began to walk down the halls, leading the group of friends behind her back outside. 'I don't want to get my hopes up yet again. As much as I want to believe that she'll help me... I... just can't. I do not wish to be hurt once again.' Leal thought to herself as she lead them to a large temple like building that stood a few feet away from her home.

Both Leal and the group she took in for the night, stood outside of the large temple. Everyone gazed up at the building amazed. Leal couldn't help but shake her head at herself at what she was fixing to do, yet again. 'Why am I doing this? They can't help me. There is no possible way they can bring her back. I just know it. No one else could do it.'

Kagome shot a glance over at the small demon. She saw the depressing body language and not to mention the saddness that came from her arua was overpowering. Kagome sighed, softly. She felt so bad for her. She couldn't begin to understand what Leal was going through. "Are you okay, Leal?" Kagome asked out of concern.

Leal gazed up at Kagome with a fake smile imprinted on her face. "I'll be fine, Kagome. Don't mind or worry about me. Now, are you all ready to go inside?" The group all nodded in agreement. Everyone was egar to see this woman they knew so little about. The small demon nodded as she went to stand in front of the huge, wooden door. She placed her hands on one of the doors. Before pushing them open, Leal turned her head towards them. "Before I open this door, you must know some things before going inside."

"We don't have all night! Just open the damn door!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. He was ready to get this over with so he could get some sleep. Shippo hid a snicker the best he could behind his small hands as he sat on top Inuyasha's shoulder. He quickly made a mental note to jump off the half demon's shoulder as soon as possible. That is, if Kagome's glare was anything to go by.

"Inuyasha! We really need to work on your manners!" Kagome yelled at him. "I can't believe you! Don't you have any kind of remorse for Leal?! She's going through alot of pain right now!" Kagome paused to take a deep breath. Shippo, seeing the heated look on Kagome's face, quickly jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and ran toward Miroku. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground, cursing the entire way down. Leal, having saw the entire fight, was in shock. She had no idea the odd miko in front of her could do such a thing to a half demon.

What interested her the most, was the fact that the girl had only to say two words to sent to hanyou to the ground. 'Amazing.' She thought with wonder. However, seeing the fight was caused by her, she felt the need to keep the peace. "No, he's right, Kagome. All I'm doing is staling for time. However, when I open this door, she will be on a platform on the wall in the far end of the room. I must insist that you do not touch her or get too close. I do not want to take the risk that she may fall down in her state."

The group nodded as Inuyasha took a moment to dust himself off as the spell, finally, wore off. Everyone watched as Leal pushed one large wooden door open, allowing everyone outside to get a look inside. The building inside reminded Kagome of a church. There were a few differences though. Firstly, there were no seats inside. The only things the group could make out clearly were the candles that were lit along the wall.

The only light in the room was just enough light for you not to run into anything that happened to be in the building. If there was anything in the building that they knew of. Dust drifted slowly in the air as everyone walked through the door. Everyone looked around the building but could not find what they were looking for. "Where is she, Leal?" Sango asked as she continued to look around the darkened room. Leal smiled in reply. She knew the question was coming. Leal took the moment to walk ahead of them in order to guide them. "She's right in front of you."

What did she mean she was right in front of them? Everyone instantly looked up. Yet still, they could not see anything. The group frowned at their findings in the dark building. "Maybe it would work better if you were to walk forward a little more." Leal said smiling as she started walking further into the room.

The group all stared at her in confusion before following after the little demon's footsteps. 'I don't get a sense of evil in this room. So, what Leal said about her wanting to sealed on her own must be true.' Miroku thought gazing around. "Miroku, I don't pick up any evil in this room." Sango whispered to him as they walked behind Leal. Miroku glanced down at the little demon. Making sure they had enough distance to chat and not have Leal listen in on the two. "Yes, I was just thinking the same thing."

Sango nodded and glanced behind her. She had to hold in a giggle at the scene taking place. Kagome was currently clinging onto Inuyasha's arm as if for her life. She had a worried look on her face as she kept looking around the dark room. Inuyasha was currently blushing and was trying to keep his gaze away for her. Sango smiled and turned around.

Leal suddenly stopped and tilted her head up. As everyone came to stand next to her, they followed her actions, gazing up for themselves. Not completely sure of what it was that they were looking for. As the group of friends gazed up, they couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them.

There on the wall, in fact, was a woman. The woman had brownish-golden hair that went midway down her back. Some of it fell upon her shoulders and chest. The woman also held a small, golden star on her forehead. To go along with the star, she had one golden stripe across her eyelids. She wore what appeared to be a warrior outfit, only without her armor.

Inuyasha walked up further to the woman to get a good sniff. Without looking down from her, he simply whispered to no one, "Half-demon." All figures in the room turned to look at him except for Leal. She had a small smile on her face as she gazed up at the woman. "Yes, Inuyasha. She is a half-demon and the Lady of this village." Leal looked back toward the other friends only to see surprised faces directed back at her. "Would you like for me to explain the story to you now or would you like to try and release her from the spell and ask her for yourselves?"

Everyone's attention then went toward the monk. Miroku happily stepped forward with a smile on his face. His gaze locked onto the half-demon above them. "She's quite beautiful. I'll try to awake her first. If that is alright with you, Leal." Leal nodded toward the monk to continue. As Miroku prepared himself for his spell, Sango muttered under her breath, "Figures you would like to awaken her first, pervert."

Inuyasha glanced over at the slightly upset demon slayer as Shippo jumped from Miroku's shoulder to his. "What are you so upset about, Sango? Is it about Miroku helping this woman?" Sango turned and gave him her best death glare. "No... It has nothing to do with that monk." Inuyasha quickly ducked behind Kagome after hearing how scarey her voice sounded as she said that.

Kagome sighed and turned her gaze up toward Miroku. 'I sure hope you know what your doing, Miroku. If she does wake up, I hope she doesn't freak out on us and think we're enemies. But... what if it doesn't work? How will Leal feel? I know she's used to this but... either way, she is still going to get hurt.' Kagome thought as she looked at the small demon with sadness in her eyes.

Before beginning, Miroku turned to look at Leal and asked one last question. "You said she was a Lady, correct? Why does she not wear clothes that would show her position?" Leal smiled at the monk. "That is simple, Miroku. She didn't like them much. She didn't like everyone bowing to her. After all, she didn't consider herself worthy of that kind of position."

"Why is that? If I was offered the position, I would take it. No questions asked." Inuyasha replied. Confusion and sadness clearly shining in his eyes. Kagome glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. 'Inuyasha... He went through so much as a child. More than I can ever imagine.' She then turned her attention to the half-demon woman that was hanging on the wall. 'She must have went through the same things.'

"Well," Leal began, "the man who was asked to rise her was not her birth father. Plus, she was picked on when she was just a child. The only reason they grew to respect her in the end was due to the fact she had saved this village from a demon attack when she was only 12 summers." "I still don't understand." Inuyasha whispered, confused. Leal sighed softly. She was not prepared to answer so many questions. Why were they so intrigued by her? Did they really care about her? "This will be the last question I answer for now." The group nodded their understandment.

Leal took a deep breath before replying to the question at hand. "She didn't want the villagers to fear her. Nor did she want them to only depend on her and her skills. Not to mention the fact that she was still quite upset with those who had teased her when she was younger. Then, all of a sudden, they liked her. She didn't consider it fair." Leal watched as the group nodded their understandment. 'Makes sense. I don't blame her for thinking that way. I suppose I would do the same if I was put in the same situation as she was.' Inuyasha thought as he gazed up at the half-demon. 'I don't know which one of us had it worse.'

"You never did tell us her name." Kagome said to herself more than to Leal. Then, as if something had hit her on the head, Kagome looked toward Leal. "What is her name?" Leal crossed her arms with a stern look across her features at hearing yet another question. "I thought I was finished with questions." Kagome weakly laughed in response as she held up one finger. "Umm... just one more?"

Kagome watched as Leal's stern face quickly turned soft as she smiled. "I suppose I should have told you earlier." Leal looked at the group with an even bigger smile than before. She turned her head to look toward the woman that hung on the wall. "Her name is Sora." Leal then turned to Kagome to see if she was happy. She indeed was very happy, if the smile on her face was anything to go by.

"I'm ready to preform the spell. If you all could step back a little, please. I'm not sure what will happen myself. I would hate for something to go wrong. Let alone, someone getting hurt." Miroku warned as he stood in front of Mago. Everyone backed away from the two, always keeping their gaze on Miroku. Miroku, seeing that everyone was a good distance away, began to chant.

A large, bright blue light began to glow from Mago's body as the monk continued to chant his odd spell. 'Come on, you can do it!' Kagome encouraged in her mind. Hoping that whatever Miroku was doing, was working. The light coming from the half demon began to dull as Miroku finished the spell. Panting from the work, the monk turned to face his friends. They stared back at him with hope in their eyes. Miroku closed his eyes and bowed his head. With sad expressions on their faces, they turned to Leal. She was unfazed with what had happened. "As I told you before, no one has been able to break the spell."

Kagome kneeled downin front of her with saddness shining in her eyes. "We're sorry. If there is anything we can do to help you..." Kagome trailed off. She didn't know what exactly to say to the little demon. Leal smiled at her. "I'm not upset, Kagome. I knew it wouldn't happen. There is no need to be sorry for something that can not be helped."

Kagome could only nod. Content that Leal was not hurting from yet another failed attempt to awaken Mago. "Well, lets hear that story you were going to tell us then." Kagome replied happily, just to change the mood. Inuyasha crossed his arms. He wanted sleep, not story time. "Very well. Come, let's go inside to sit and talk." Leal smiled before leading them all back outside the building.

She waited for Miroku to exit before shutting the large wooden door. Before she completely shut the door, she paused. The group looked at her confused until Leal stood in front of the doors and bowed. "I'm sorry my lady. I will find a way to bring you back. I promise you that." With that, she shut the door. The little demon turned and smiled. "Let's head inside. I'm sure you all are very egar to find out more about Sora and how she came to be here." With that, they all walked back toward the home.

77777777

I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then! ^ _ ~


	2. The Story

Chapter Two ~ The Story

Everyone sat in the large room reserved for small gatherings. All of them were egar to hear the story that lay behind the mystery woman that currently resided in the shrine next door. Leal slowly made her way to sit in front of the group of people with her head bowed. She sighed softly to herself. She couldn't believe she was telling this story to them. As her head rose back up, she wasn't surprised to see everyone calmly gazing back at her.

"I suppose I can answer some of your questions before we begin." She offered with a small, kind smile. Out of everyone, Kagome was the one to throw her hand up in the air and began to come up with question after question. "Why was she was sealed away to begin with? What was that shiny blue jewel around her neck? Does it have any special powers?" Inuyasha gazed at the young woman in disbelief. Kagome blushed as she realized everyone was staring. "Sorry."

Leal smiled brightly. "It's not a problem. As I said before, she never hesitated to put her life on the line to protect this village from both demons and bandits. She was sealed by choice by her older sister, Yuni. Yuni was a very powerful miko at the time. The jewel Sora wears around her neck does indeed have a special power. It serves as a unit to surpress her demon side."

"I have a question of my own." Miroku spoke up gently. Leal turned her full attention to the monk that sat beside her. "Please, go ahead monk." Leal sat at attention waiting for his question. "What actions did she preform in order for her very own sister to seal her away for 45 years of her life?" Inuyasha snorted, as he crossed his arms he closed his eyes, out of irritation. "Isn't it obvious? Something must have happened to that jewel of hers and she transformed or something."

Leal smiled and nodded toward the half demon. She was quite impressed. "You are correct, Inuyasha. She has more demon blood flowing through her veins than most half-demons. However, there was more to it than that." "Before you explain, could you tell us how you came to be with Sora?" Sango asked with a smile on her face. Leal smiled. "Of course. I do warn you, her story is fairly long and complicated." "It's alright. We have all night." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he glared at Kagome. "Like hell we do! I don't know about you, but I need some rest!"

Kagome sighed. "That's a first. You? Tired? You'll be fine, Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango laughed. "Inuyasha, Kagome has a point. We need to find out what happened to Mago and see if there is anything that we can do to help her." Miroku told him. "Keh." Was Inuyasha's only response as he leaned back on the wall with his arms crossed. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's behavior. "We need to work on your manners, Inuyasha."

Leal laughed at the young man's turn of attitude. "Are you ready for me to continue?" Kagome smiled as she nodded in Leal's direction. "Yes, please continue. Sorry about the interruption." Kagome stated as she glared at the young half-demon who sat beside her. Leal shook her head with a small smile on her face. "I'm use to it. Sora was the same at times." 'Like Inuyasha? Interesting.' Miroku thought.

"You all want to know how I came to be with her, correct?" Leal asked with what seemed like happiness shining in her eyes. The group nodded in response. "Very well. You see, at one time, I was on my own in this world. One day, I was out on my own looking for food, when a demon began chasing after me. He wanted me as a meal. It was that day that I ran into lady Sora. She saved my life."

777Flashback777

"Little demon, you can not escape me!" The huge ogre demon yelled, chasing after his lunch. "Please! Leave me alone!" Leal yelled as she ran through the woods as fast as she could. Tears of fear running down her face. As Leal used her sleeve to wipe some of the moisture away, she run into something hard in her path. She fell to the ground with a soft grunt. Rubbing her head, she peared up to see what it was she had run into. Her eyes grew as she stared at the demon before her. 'She's beautiful.' Her golden brown, waist length hair and on top of her head, were classic fox ears.

"Hey!" Leal shook her head as she was brought out of her trance by a voice yelling at her. She gazed up to see the fox demon wearing a irritated look on her features."Watch where the hell your going!" Sora growled while glaring at the small demon on the ground. 'Wonder why she's running anyway.' Sora thought as her gaze went the forest from which the small demon had sprinted from.

"I'm truly very sorry." Leal said bowing. Sora sighed before glancing down at the little demon and her eyes grew at the sight before her. This person, without even knowing who she was, was currently bowing before her on the groud. "Please don't do that. Stand up." Sora said as she turned to walk away from the area. Suddenly, the large demon, whom was still chasing his lunch, came busting through the bushes. Leal jumped in response as she ran to Sora. "Please! Don't let him kill me!" Leal begged as she held onto the young womans leg with a death grip. "Get off me!" Sora growled, as she shook her leg away from Leal's grasp.

"Half-breed..." The demon growled in a low voice. 'Half-demon?' Leal thought as she glanced up at the young woman. Sora sighed as she turned to face the demon. The expression on her face shouting irritation. "Give me my dinner before I kill you and end your useless life." Sora gazed down at Leal. "If it isn't him today, it's just someone else tomorrow." She finished with a shrug. Leal grew angry before she responed. "I'd rather die by the hands of a human than by that thing!" She yelled as she pointed at the demon in question.

Sora smirked. "I don't think she wants to go with you." She stated calmly as she took a step forward to protect the small demon behind her. The ogre growled angerly in response to the young half-demons statement. "I'm afraid she doesn't have a choice in the matter! Give her to me!" The demon yelled as he ran toward Sora for an attack. Sora grabbed her sword and sprinted toward the demon, leaving Leal to fend for herself. "Die!" The demon yelled as he slashed as the woman with his club. Sora jumped into the air to easily avoid the blow. "What?" The demon gasped.

"I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere." The young woman stated calmly above the ugly demon. Using her claws, she quickly killed the ogre demon without remorse. With a soft sigh, she replaced her sword by her side. She turned and began to walk toward the little demon whom was hiding behind a rock. Sora didn't give her a second glance as she walked past her. Leal sat stunned as she watched the half-demon walk away from her. 'I must thank her for saving my life.' Leal thought as she picked herself up and ran after her.

She managed to pass her before stopping and bowing in front of the woman. Leal stared at the ground as Sora's shoes came into view. As they stopped, Leal quickly began to plead her case. "My lady, I would like to thank you for saving my life. You didn't have too but you did. I offer my services to you as a repayment." She vowed as she bowed before her. Sora gazed down at the strang demon before her. 'There she goes with the bowing crap again.' "What did I tell you about that?" Leal rose her head up to look at her. "Besides, you just wish for a body guard so you won't become someone else's dinner."

With that statement, Sora moved around the small demon before continuing down the path. After recovering from shock, Leal stood and ran after her. "Please wait! I must repay you somehow. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. I wish to travel with you. To be by your side and..." She stopped when Sora quickly spun around to glare at her. She grabbed Leal up by her collar and glared into her eyes with a little growl. "Stop following me." Then, she dropped her to the ground. Leal sat in silence as she watched the young woman walk away form her for a second time.

Leal quickly stood and ran after her once again. "Please!" She ran in front of the young woman, causing her to stop and stare down at her. Leal bowed down. "I will not let you go until you accept my services. I can serve you well. I promise it!" Sora stared down at her before shaking her head in defeat. "Fine." She said with a sigh. "You win. I accept." Leal glanced up at the woman with tears in her eyes. "Thank you my lady."

Sora sighed. 'I guess I have to get use to this.' She then turned and resumed down the path with Leal by her side. "My lady?" Leal asked quietly. "What is it?" "What is your name?" The half-demon smiled. "Mago. What's yours, little demon? I'm sure you don't want me to call you 'little demon' the entire time your with me." Leal giggled. "It's Leal." Sora nodded. "Your name means loyal, right?" Leal nodded her head with excitement. Sora laughed lightly to herself. "I'm honored to have someone with that great of a name by my side." Leal blushed. "Thank you, my lady."

777End Flashback777

Kagome was so pleased with the story that by the time Leal had finished, there was a huge smile on her face. "That's how you guys really met?" Her voice filled with excitement. Leal nodded in reply. "Yes, it was. It was an odd meeting I must say, but I'm thankful it happened." By this time, Inuyasha been paying more attention toward the small demon's story. "Sounds like something I would do, but in a different way." He commented with a smirk. Leal chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure you would have." "You said that Sora wasn't born here. So, how did she come to be at this village?" Sango asked curiously. "You see, I don't know the complete the story myself. What I was told by the man who raised her, she was entrusted to him by her mother one night."

"Her mother gave her away?" Inuyasha asked with a almost sad tone in his voice. He could relate to this story... kinda. "You see, her mother was a full blooded demon." Leal explained, "She was on the verge of death, if I'm not mistaken. She wanted to save her daughter from the demons she knew would come after her." "She was being hunted by other demons for having a half-demon child?" Inuyasha asked with anger in his voice. Leal nodded. "Yes. However, demons were not the only ones who were after her." "I see. Humans as well?" Miroku asked. Leal nodded again. "You see, her father was a half-demon. He was also being chased but refused to give in to the hunters so he could raise his daughter in peace."

"How horrible." Sango gasped with a hand over her mouth in shock. Leal nodded in agreement. "Sora never spoke of her mother much. I believe she's upset with her leaving her. But there is still a chance she's still alive." As if on cue, a white fox suddenly entered the room. Leal smiled brightly. "Hello, Senzo." The fox jumped into her lap for Leal to pet her softly. "This is Senzo. She is one of Sora's most loyal friends."

"Kinda like Kilala and Sango." Kagome said as she glanced over at Sango. Sango smiled as she petted Kilala. "Yes. She's able to transform and aid in battle. However, I can't help but wonder if she's really her mother." The group gasped in disbelief. "Her mother?!" Inuyasha yelled. The whole thing didn't make sense to him now. "There is a possibility. She was a full demon and able to transform, she and Sora are both fox demons, and Senzo protects her the way any mother would."

Leal smiled as she continued to pet Senzo. The three tailed fox glanced up at her before laying her head down on her leg. Leal smiled. "What about her jewel? Could you tell us about that?" Miroku asked. Leal nodded. "Her jewel was given to her by the priest that lived in this village. After hearing her mother was a full demon and her father a half-demon, he feared her demon blood would consume her if she was to grow extremely angry or frightened. So, he placed a spell on the jewel to surpress her demon side from consuming her soul."

"What would happen if her demon blood was to take her over?" Inuyasha asked. He had an idea of the answer because of what he went through; but he figured he would ask to make sure. Leal sighed and answered with sorrow deep in her voice. "She would become a killing machine. Unable to stop until her anger was resided. Afterall, the blood of a demon flows more strongly in her veins than mortal." Miroku studied her response. "Is that why she was sealed?" Miroku asked gaining everyone's attention. Leal nodded in response. "Please, tell us what happened." Miroku said in a soft tone. Leal gazed at the group with tears shining in her eyes. "I'll start from the beginning. In her childhood. Perhaps then you can understood her meanings and actions that lead up to that day 45 years ago." The friends nodded and waited for the story to begin.

Leal took a deep breath before staring at the group of friends. "In the beginning, both lord Zorro, her father, and the master wanted Sora to grow up like any other girl in the village would. However, they knew it would be hard for her. Seeing that she was a half-demon. In the end, the master decided to train her to become a priestess, like her elder sister. Throughout the years, she trained to become what her father and master wanted her to become. What they thought was best for her life. However, that soon changed."

"One day, when walking around the village, the lord had paused to watch the young men of the village training in a clearing to become warriors. Sora happened to be with him that day. The longer she watched, the more she wanted to go down and train with the men. Days later, Sora had worked up the courage to ask her father if she could try. The lord refused her twice. The third time she had asked, he give in. As he handed her a practice sword, he couldn't help but worry."

"As he and the master watched upon the hill, they were both impressed with how fast she learned and how well she could wield a sword. The lord then took it upon himself to train her himself and give up on her becoming a priestess. She was only 8 summers then. By the age of 12, the young lady had become a master at wielding many different weapons. Her father had taught her well. Everything he knew, she knew. Everyday she would practice with the other men of the village."

"As she grew older, she became wiser and stronger. While she was in training one day, a demon attacked the village. The master and her father tried to restrain her from going after the demon herself. They had told her they did not want to risk her getting hurt or possibly killed. Insisting she let the guards in the village bring it down instead. She had agreed after a moment of being doubtful of the men in the village."

"Now, you must remember, Sora had never forgotten what those same men did to her when she was younger. Laughing, shouting, and hurting her day in and day out. She was still disrespected at her age then. As Sora had thought, it didn't take long for all the guards to be brought down. They all feared their lives were at an end. By all means, Sora had the right to just let them be killed by the demon. After everything they done to her. But she didn't."

"When she saw all the guards on the ground unarmed, she rushed down to the village and proceeded to fight with the demon. Fighting not only for the villagers and fallen guards, but for herself as well. Of course, she brought the demon down in just moments. Replacing her sword to her side, she turned to face the people of the village. Men, women and children alike. Suddenly, to her surprise, the villagers all bowed before her. Her proud and relieved father ran and embraced her."

"The master then announced to the villagers that no one was to speak ill of Mago again. They all were indebted to the young half-demon girl. All of their lives were owed to her that day. From then on, she became the general of the village army. Everyday, she would sit on Kitsune Hill and gaze down at the village. If you go to Kitsune Hill to this day, you would be able to see almost all of Japan. It has such a beautiful view of the land."

"Which may have been why she spent most of her time sitting up there alone. She watched over the village both day and night. Everyday. She was no longer disrespected but in fact, very respected and even loved by every person here. Years go by without incident, and Mago is now 18 summers. She and I were on Kitsune Hill watching the village down below. I was having such a wonderful time being with her that day. However, good things never seem last as long as you want them too."

777Flashback777

Sora stood near the edge of the cliff with the wind lightly blowing her hair. Leal sat at her side along with Senzo. Leal glanced up to see her lady standing with pride watching over her village. She held such a peaceful expression on her face. She looked so happy during times like this. "This is such a beautiful place, my lady." Leal commented with a happy sigh. "Yes, it really is.." Sora never finished her sentence. Her attention was glued to a black mass in the forest below. "Leal, what's in the forest? Is that what I think it is?"

Leal jumped up and looked in the direction Sora was concerned about. "It looks like an army of demons, my lady. Do you think they will attack the village?" Leal replied. Gazing up at the half-demon. Sora stared down at her. "No." She stated. She glanced back down to the forest below. "Not if I have something to do about it." With that, she sprinted down the hill toward the village. "Warriors! I need your assistance!" Sora shouted into the village. All the warriors sprinted outside and lined up quickly as they waited for their orders. Sora came to stand in front of them. "Listen to me carefully. There's an army of demons headed this direction. Do not attack until told to do so. Is that understood?"

"Hai, lady Sora!" The men shouted as they bowed their heads with respect. Sora nodded, and gave the order to go to the forest. Leal looked on with a worried face. 'Please be careful my lady.' Leal then glance down at Senzo. The little fox was looking to follow Sora until Leal stopped her. "Senzo, you should stay here and protect the village. In case some of those demons get past them." Senzo nodded before transforming into a larger fox and went to guard the entrance to the village.

In the woods, two armies stood glaring at one another. Sora came from behind her army and stood in front, ready for the battle to begin. "Who's the leader of this hellish army?" She demanded. Watching everyone for any sign of movement. "Watch your tongue half-breed!" A voice shouted angerly. Sora glared over toward the voice. She growled as a man stepped forward. His hair was colored blue with a hint of sliver. He wore a black kimono with blue dragon drawings down his sleeves. He wore black pants with black boots to complete his look.

He took hold of his sword and pointed it toward her. "I am the commander of this so called 'Hellish army'. As you have so kindly called us. Not like your one to talk. A half-breed leading a band of useless mortals?" Sora listened as his army laughed at the statement. Growling, the woman took a few step forward as she drew her sword. "Turn back. I will not allow you to attack this village. What's your purpose here?" The demon before her laughed as she questioned him. "We wish to destroy all that is weak. Which, of course, includes the likes you. Half-breed." Sora growled. How could his man be so disrespectful? "My name is Sora! You will call me by my name!"

The demon snorted. As if he took commands from lower beings such as herself. However, he smirked as an idea came to mind. It would be the last thing she would remember hearing. "Make this easier on yourself.. SORA. Stand aside. Your no match for the great and powerful, lord Jono." Jono smiled as his army began cheering him on. Sora chuckled. This guy had no idea who he was dealing with. "You will not pass. The only way you shall is over my dead body." She stated as she held her sword in a defense position. Jono gave an evil laugh. "That can be arranged. ATTACK!" The demons ran forward. Drawing their weapons for the battle. Leaving Jono to stand and watch.

Sora watched as the army drew closer. She raised hand up and waited for the right time to charge. Inside, she smiled. She had already won. Poor souls never really stood a chance. Still, as the demons drew closer, Sora didn't move, but stood with confidence. With the demons were 50 feet in front of her, she put her hand down and charged. Unlike Jono, she charged with her army. She was willing to risk her life for her village. It was the noble thing to do in her mind.

Jono watched with anger burning in his eyes as his army was quickly becoming overwhelmed. 'That woman.' He thought with a growl. 'She fights as well as any man. Let's see just how well.' Jumping down from the rock he stood on, he smoothly walked toward her. Sora had just finished off the last demon when she was hit in the head from behind. She fell to the ground hard. Growling, she gazed up to see Jono standing before her with a smirk on his face. "Now, now. That's not a spot to be in during battle."

Sora smiled as she stood. Grasping her sword in her hands. "As you can see, your army has been defeated. If I were you, I would stop this now." Jono stared at her for a long moment. "Tell you what," He started, "You and I have a duel. One on one. Loser must go with the winner." Sora stared at him as if he had just lost his mind. 'What's this guy up too? Why do something so strange?' She thought. Shaking her head, she replied, "Your on." Jono smiled as he prepared himself for battle. The two danced around each other. Sizing each other up.

Sora suddenly charged toward him. He quickly blocked her and jumped out of the way. Each strike they threw at each other, it was either blocked or avoided. The battle seemed to go on forever. Finally, Sora saw an opening and went for it. 'Time to end this.' She thought. She charged him yet again and their swords clashed. 'Now!' She twisted her sword around, causing Jono lose his grip on his sword. He watched as it fell to the ground. A good ways away from him. Sora then tripped him. Keeping him from going after the sword. Jono hit the ground faster than he could blink. The half-demon placed the tip of her sword against his throat. Jono stared as her. He was simply amazed she was able to bring him to the ground. He watched as she smiled at him. "Your coming with me.. Lord Jono."

777End Flashback777

"After the battle, Jono was taken to a holding area. He was not to be released until Sora gave the order. One day, she went to speak with him. As she went down into the celler, she found that he had not been given food or water for days." The group was shocked. "What did she do?" Kagome asked. "The guards whom were in charge of caring for him were punished. It was then Sora decided she would care of him. She wanted him to be cared for. She wasn't planning on killing him. It wasn't in her nature to do something like that. After that, he had fallen ill. Sora stayed by his side for days."

777Flashback777

Sora was bringing soup to the cellar when Leal called for her. "Lady Sora!" Sora turned to see Leal and smiled. "What is it, Leal?" Leal looked up at her. "Your going to check on Jono again, aren't you?" Sora stared at her for a long time. "You already know the answer to that." She stated. Leal let out a frustrated sigh as she shook her head. "Why do you care for him, my lady? He doesn't deserve it." Sora smiled softly as she bent down to look at her friend.

"You must not feel that way. He was simply following orders. Plus, it was unfair for that man to suffer down there for days without food nor water. No one deserves that, Leal. You know that." Leal nodded in agreement. Sora smiled and stood. She turned and began walking toward the celler which held the man she was caring for. She never looked back as she entered the building. "Yes, your right my lady." Leal whispered. She then turned and returned to the hut to await her lady's return.

Sora slowly made her way down the stairs toward Jono. 'I must be out of my mind doing this. But he has suffered enough. I know I'm doing the right thing. I hope.' She thought as she sat next to Jono. The demon shifted away from her. Mago sighed in disappointment. "Don't be that way. I'm here to help and you know it. Sit up, you need to eat. It will help you regain your strength." Jono sat up from the bedding with a sigh. As he took the soup, he asked, "Why are you doing this?" Sora frowned. "I simply wanted to keep you here to get information. It was never my intentsion to kill you. I had no idea they weren't feeding you. I am truly sorry."

Sora bowed her head in apology. She didn't want to look the man in the eye. Jono smirked at her actions. This woman never stopped surprising him. With a clawed hand, he lifted her chin up to look into his eyes. "I don't blame you. I know what your doing, Sora. I want you to know.. you don't have to do this. It's not your problem." She shook her head. "No, it is my problem. You are under my roof and it is my responsibility to care of you." Jono chuckled. "You didn't have to do this, but thank you." Sora smiled as a little blush rose to her cheeks with the demon's thanks. "You've never been this calm around me. What happened?"

Jono shrugged as he sat back against the wall as he began to eat his meal. "Don't know. I guess spending two weeks with you, things kinda rub off on me." Sora giggled at his explantion. "Well, you should be well by tomorrow, seeing that your full demon. You can return to your village then." Jono finished his soup and placed the bowl on the ground beside him. "I can't go back." Sora gazed at him in question. "Why?" The man remained silent for a moment before answering her question. "I was defeated by you. A half-demon in battle. That's a disgrace in my clan. I would rather let them think I'm dead." Sora sighed sadly. "I understand. Where will you go now?"

Jono gazed at the young woman in front of him in question. 'Why does she ask these questions? She doesn't care what I do.' He moved his gaze to her eyes. He froze as he realized the emotions her eyes contained. 'Worry and sadness? Is she considered about me?' The demon wondered to himself. "Well? What will you do? Where will you go?" Sora asked again. Jono turned his gaze down to the floor. "I don't know. I was wondering if you would find it in your heart to let me stay here. Maybe I can help you."

Sora gazed at him in shock. 'He wants to stay here?!' At her silence, Jono sighed. "If you don't want me to.." "No! It isn't that!" Sora interupted. Jono turned his gaze upon her in surprise. "I just need to know if I can trust you. How do I know this isn't a trap?" She couldn't help the shocked gasp as the man reached out and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. Gazing into her eyes, he stated, "Sora, I owe you my life. I want to repay you for all you've done for me. Will you allow me to do that? Will you let me stay?" Sora searched his violet eyes. She could see care and loyalty that seemed to shine within which wasn't there before. The young woman smiled. "Your welcome here, Jono."


	3. The Awakening

Chapter Three ~ The Awakening

The group of friends all sat as they listened intently to Leal's story. "So, she allowed Jono to stay? Tell me, was he the one who brought her the faith of being sealed?" Miroku asked as he placed his staff on the floor in front of him. Leal smiled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, monk. The story is almost finished." Leal chuckled at the look the monk wore on his face. It was a look of embearassment at his rush of knowing the ending of the story. "Well, as days went by, Sora and Jono became quick friends. They were rarely apart. One day, Sora decided to check on her lands outside of the village. Jono wouldn't allow her to go alone, so he went with her."

777Flashback777

The day was clear and warm. Not a cloud in the sky. Sora and Jono were walking along the plains looking out for any demons that could be a threat to the village. "So.." Jono started as he glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "What is it?" Sora asked with a smile. "Do you have plans tonight?" Sora smiled as they continued to walk. "We're having a gathering tonight in the village circle. Dancing and singing and such. I thought I would visit for a few moments, then go to the cliff and watch the rest from above."

Jono nodded. "I see." Sora turned her head toward him as she eyed him strangely. "Do you have something in mind?" She asked as she stopped walking. "As a matter a fact.. I do." He chuckled in reply as he paused in his stride as well. He watched as the young woman in front of him smiled in return. "What is it?" Jono took a step toward her with a smile. "Well.." He didn't finish his statement. He glanced behind them to see a demon. Sora turned as well to see what he was glaring at. Seeing the demon, she smirked as she drew her sword.

"Let me take him." She growled out. Jono stared at the half-demon as though she had lost her mind. "What? Why?" He help but ask. Sora glared up at him in anger. "Are you trying to tell me I can't defend myself on my own?!" Jono snorted, replacing his sword and walked away from the scene. "Do whatever you want. I'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the hill." He replied as he made his way down the hill without a glance back.

Sora grined as she turned to face the demon. "Perfect." She growled out as she charged at the demon at full speed. Meanwhile, Jono stood at the bottom of the hill waiting for Sora to finish up with the demon. He sighed in bordom as he heard the two battling it out behind him. "Would you like to hurry it up, Sora?!" He yelled as he gazed up at the hill. He couldn't see them, but he sure could hear and smell them.

Just as Sora slammed her sword into the demon's belly, he laughed. "What?" She asked shocked. The demon smiled as he growled out, "If I go, your coming with me!" Then, there was an surprisingly big explosion. Sora, as a result of the blast, was thrown into the air. As Jono turned to walk up the hill to check on her, he seen her in the air. "What the hell?!" He shouted in shock as he ran to catch her. Just as she landed in his arms, she glanced up at him.

He couldn't help but smirk at her surprised expression. "Did you have fun?" She laughed out loud. "The next one is yours. And I hope it's exactly like the one I fought too." Jono laughed along with her as he placed her back down on the ground. She replaced her sword and glanced back at the man in front of her. "Thanks for catching me." She thanked as she gazed into his bright violet eyes. He couldn't help but gaze into her brown eyes as well. "It was.. no problem."

The two continued to gaze into each others eyes until Jono made the first move and leaned torward Sora to meet in a soft kiss. Jono slowly wrapped his strong arms around her waist as Sora wrapped her arms gently around his neck. The two stood there as long as time would allow.

777End Flashback777

Leal sighed as she finished. Kagome seemed to be frozen soild with little expression on her face. "Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, waving his clawed hand in front of her face. Kagome suddenly jumped out of her state, making everyone jump. "That was so romantic! They fell in love!" Kagome voiced loudly. Leal smiled sadly. "Yes, but it wasn't meant to be."

Kagome quickly lost her 'romantic' mood. It was completely converted to one of sadness. "What happened?" She asked with a small, sad voice. "Weeks went by after that. Sora had went off alone into the forest to find herbs for medicines. Jono was starting to worry so he went after her. When he returned, he had a certain glaze in his eyes. I believe that he was under a spell of some sort or being controlled. He loved Sora too much to do what he did that day."

777Flashback777

Leal sat as she told the children of the village a story around a fire. When she saw Jono return without Sora, she became worried. She stood and ran toward Jono. "Lord Jono, where's Sora?" He didn't answer her but stared ahead of him. He didn't make a single move. "My lord, please.. answer me." Leal nearly begged as she gased up at him in desperation. He glared down at her with glazed over, red eyes. Leal gasped in shock. "My lord! Are you alright?!" She never recieved a reply as the demon began to attack and destroy the village.

Meanwhile, Sora was on her way back to the village when she suddenly smelled smoke. The young woman sprinted to the nearest hill she could find to check on her village. She gasped in terror as she saw her home going up in flames. "Oh no!" She whispered in shock as she sprinted as fast as she could toward the village. As she entered in gates, she saw most of her warriors injuried or dying as their bodies littered the ground. Quickly, she ran to her home where she had found Leal hiding in the corner. Sora growled as she lifted her friend into the air by her collar and glared at her.

"Who the hell did this, Leal?!" She demanded, her facal expression extremely pissed off. Leal refused to look her in the eye and instead gazed at the ground. She didn't want to tell her who it was that did this. Sora growled angerly as she shook her. "Damn it, Leal! Who did this?! Tell me now!" Finally, Leal gazed at her lady as tears shined in her eyes. With a deep breath, she whispered, "Jono." Sora's eyes shot open. "What?!" She couldn't believe. How could her betray her trust?! Dropping Leal to the ground, she grabbed her bow and an arrow that lay in the corner of the room and ran back outside.

Just as she exited the large home, she spotted Jono in front of her. He had a child by his neck held above his head. Sora quickly drew her bow and shot the arrow. The arrow managed to hit Jono in the leg, causing him to drop the child to the ground as he growled in pain. "Get out of here!" Sora yelled at the child. The child quickly as they quickly stood and ran inside Sora's home for safety. Mago threw her bow to the ground and drew her sword. As she stalked toward Jono, he managed to remove the arrow from his leg and threw it to the ground.

The young half-demon growled in pure anger as her eyes raged with fire. "What the hell do you think your doing, Jono?! I thought I could trust you! This is how you repay me for everything that I've done for you?! I was a fool to believe in you!" Jono glared at her, before growling. The action only seemed to fuel the woman's anger toward him. "Don't you dare growl at me you bastard!" Sora growled in return. Jono then charged at her. Their fight continued on for hours.

Jono had somehow managed to gain the upper hand and tripped Sora and she fell the ground hard. Jono quickly jumped on top of her and grinned down at her as he pinned her hands above her head. "I wish to see you truly upset." He growled out as he removed the jewel he knew she wore around her neck and broke it in half. Sora gazed in shock as the two halfs softly hit the ground. "Do you realize what you've just done?!" She shouted in anger. Jono smiled. "Now.. Die!" He yelled as he pushed his clawed hand into Sora's abdomen.

Sora smirked in return as she managed to draw a dagger from within her kimono. Ramming it into Jono's heart, she growled, "You first, you bastard." Jono collapsed onto Sora as him last breathe left him. Using what little strength she had left, Sora managed to push his body off of her. Sitting up she glared at him as blood dripped from her lips. The longer she glared at the man, the angrier she grew. Slowly, she began to transform into her demonic state. Glancing down at her growing claws, she cursed to herself.

Just as her eyes began to turn red with her rage, her older sister came running toward her. "Sister!" She gazed down and gasped in horror as she saw the jewel in pieces on the ground. "Oh no.." Glancing back at Sora, she saw that her transformation was almost complete. "Sora.." She whispered. Sora turned and regrauded her with bright red eyes. "Miki.." Sora struggled to speak, "Please.. seal me.. before I completely transform. I don't want to hurt these people. Seal me away long enough for the jewel to be reconstructed."

"But Sora.. if I do this, there's a chance that.." "Just do it! Hurry.. Do it now!" Sora yelled as she began charging at her sister, unable to control her actions. Miki quickly chanted a sealing spell, much against her will. Sora's body froze as she was suddenly surrounded by a bright blue light that drew her into the sky. As her sister finished the spell of sealing, the young half-demons eyes fell shut. Putting her into a peaceful sleep until the seal was broken. As the woman's body drifted softly back on the ground, the light disappeared.

Miki quickly ran toward her younger sister. As she reached her side, she slowly sank to the ground as she began to cry. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and lifted her into her arms and held her tightly against her. At this time, she glanced up at the villagers who had witnessed the entire scene and came to lend their support. Drying her tears quickly, Miki stood and glanced at the crowd. "Take Sora to that hut." She ordered two men that had gathered around her. "Place her where no one will be able to harm her. Leal!"

Leal came forward with tears streaming down her face. "Yes, lady Miki?" Miki sighed as she stared at the jewel that lay on the ground. "Gather the jewel. I will put it back together. However, I fear I will never be able to wake Sora once it's finished." "Why?" Leal asked with a worried look on her face. Miki gazed at the villagers as they carried her sister away. "My powers will be drained greatly by placing the jewel together again. I'll never be as strong as I am now again. However, it's worth the price for saving my younger sister. She did not ask for this fate."

777End Flashback777

As Leal finished the story, everyone in the room sat in shock, disbelief, and sadness. There were clearly no words to be said at that time. It didn't seem right to say anything. They all sat in silence, as if remorsing Sora's sudden halt to life. Leal glanced up with tears shining in her eyes and smiled at everyone. "It's better this way. No one can hurt her. Now, it's time for bed. Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

Leal stood and walked toward the doorway. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that no one had moved to follow after her. They were all gazing at Leal with sadness gleaming in their eyes. Even Inuyasha seemed sadden, which surprised her. "Come, I'm sure you all don't want to sleep in the dining room." Leal stated with a smile. That seemed to be enough to snap them out of their spells and all stood up. Kagome grabbed her things as they followed Leal to their rooms.

Leal showed the two young women to their room first. The men then followed Leal to their room for the night which was right next to the ladies room. Shippo was currently sitting on top of Inuyasha's right shoulder. He had been unusually quite that day. He didn't like the idea of being parted with Kagome, but it couldn't be helped. He, in a way, kinda liked being part of the 'boys.' Leal stopped at the door and turned toward them. "This will be your room for the night. May you all sleep well." Leal smiled as she bowed.

Just as she turned, Inuyasha stopped her by placing a clawed hand on her shoulder. Leal glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'm sorry.. you shouldn't have gone through that." Both Miroku and Shippo were shocked at Inuyasha's sudden kindness. Leal smiled and patted his hand. "Forget about it and get some rest. Even a half-demon needs his strength for the new day." Inuyasha smirked at the comment. With that, Leal turned once again and disappeared around the corner.

The three boys then walked into their room and began to get ready for bed. Shippo had fallen asleep next to Miroku almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Miroku glanced down at Shippo and smiled. "I'm glad he doesn't understand too much of what happened. Not to mention the fact he stayed quite during the entire story."

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku. "Yeah. Like him, Sora was a fox demon. She could teach him alot." Miroku smiled at his friend. "I've never seen you this calm in quite a long time, Inuyasha. What is it your thinking about?" Inuyasha snorted as he sat against the wall. "Something doesn't make sense, Miroku. Why would Jono want that jewel? If he wanted it, he would have attacked way before he fell in love with her."

Miroku sighed. "Yes, I've been wondering about that as well. Leal did say his eyes seemed as though they were glazed over with evil. What if.." Inuyasha gazed over at the monk with an eyebrow raised in question. "Well? What is it?" The half-demon quesioned. Miroku turned worried eyes toward the hanyou. "What if this was Naraku's doing as well?" Inuyasha, to say the least, was both confused and shocked. "What could he do with Sora's jewel?"

Miroku sat up and thought quitely for a moment. "Well," the monk began, "Leal said the jewel held the power to surpress Sora's demonic side. Also, this happened _after_ the time when Kikyo was killed and you were sealed to the tree." "Yeah.." Inuyasha urged, wondering what the monk was thinking. "Naraku could have wanted the jewel, not to surpress his demon side, but his human side." "Can that even be done?" Inuyasha asked shocked. "Yes, it would be the same task Sora's master went through. It could easily be done. I bet that was what he had planned."

Inuyasha grew angry with this new knowledge. After Naraku had failed to get his hands on the Sacred Jewel, he went after another innocent person. Turning them against the person they loved and causing them to hate one another. Inuyasha was disgusted. "That bastard! He did the exact same thing to her as he did me!" Miroku watched his response with interest. "It seems you have something in common with Sora. Maybe she should travel with us and get her revenge as well."

Inuyasha glared at the monk. "Naraku is mine! But that is a good idea. There's just one problem.. she isn't awake." Miroku sighed and bowed his head in sorrow. "Yes, your right. It was worth a shot." Inuyasha glared at him. "You just want to ask her to bear your children, you pervert." Miroku face gained a shocked impression. "Inuyasha, how could you accuse me of something like that?" Inuyasha closed his eyes with a snort. "Sure, you would never do anything like that. Would ya, monk?" Miroku laid down and turned toward the wall. Throwing a blanket over him, he stated, "It's late. Go to sleep, Inuyasha." Inuyasha snorted. "Way ahead of ya, pervert."

777Girls Room777

Kagome lay on her bedding as she stared up intently at the ceiling. Her mind was racked with thoughts that wouldn't let her sleep in peace. She sighed softly. 'I wonder if I could do anything? I am a priestess. Kinda.' She thought. Slowly she sat up and glanced over at Sango. She was sound asleep with Kilala at her side. Kagome stood and crept toward the door as quietly as she could. 'I'm going to try. It's the least I can do.'She managed to creep out of the room and Sora's home without anyone waking. As she headed toward the hut Sora was kept in, she took a deep breath. "I can do this." She encouraged herself. Walking to the door, she pushed it open. She walked in slowly and shut the door behind her.

Kagome began to walk toward the sleeping half-demon slowly. As she reached her, the young miko gazed up. 'She really is beautiful.' Kagome thought. 'She looks as if she's at peace. She kinda reminds me of Inuyasha when we first met.' She stepped closer until she was just inches from her. "How do I do this? I know, I'll pray for you." Kagome placed one hand over Sora's heart and her other upon hers. Closing her eyes, she began to pray. A bright, pink light surrounded the two women as Kagome continued. When she was finished, Kagome opened her eyes and found.. nothing. Sora remanded frozen as before. Kagome sighed in defeat and began to walk away. "I tried." She whispered, sadly. Just as she reached the door she turned around to look at her again.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned to walk out of the building. Suddenly, she heard a soft groan behind her and froze. 'What was that?' Fearing the worst, and not knowing what to expect, she glanced behind her, slowly. What she saw almost made her hit the ground. In the far end of the room, two brown eyes were staring intently at her. Kagome was both happy and scared at the same time. 'Did I really just brake the spell?!' After 49 years of sleep, Sora has finally opened her eyes once again. She had no idea what awaited her through the doors before her. Whatever it was, she was more than ready to take it on.

7777

I would like to say thank you to Jay Watson. Thanks for your support. You've been a great help. Also I would like to thank Hannah for her review as well. Thank you so much. ^ _ ^


End file.
